


31 Flavors

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everyone has that one indulgence. For Novak, it was ice cream. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	31 Flavors

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, preferably with your favorite flavor. I chose Strawberry Cheesecake.

Everyone has that one indulgence. For Novak, it is ice cream.

Ice cream does exist in Serbia. It wasn't something that Novak cared about when he was young, but there was at least some selection. _Vanila, čokolada, jagoda,_ that was all and none particularly excited him.

Once Novak got on the tour, he didn't immediately seek this out. He always had a sweet tooth so cannolis, crème brulée and apple strudel were enjoyed in those stops on the tour but it wasn't _the_ dish.

His venture toward _the_ ice cream started two years ago when he was in the United States. It was his breakthrough year on tour so more players were beginning to know his name. When Novak arrived at the US Open, he wasn't completely hidden from view.

He ended up with a group of players who were interested in heading to an ice cream shop. Novak shrugged, wondering what was the big deal. It was Andy Murray who steered the group over to Baskin Robbins - or "31 Flavors" as someone else called it.

Andy said he'd take Novak's order - which Novak said "chocolate". Andy complained that this was not the kind of place to get something as ordinary as chock-o-lat (mocking Novak's stilted way of saying that word). He eventually got chocolate fudge, which appeased the Scot.

Andy ordered cookies and cream. The color was grayish, but there were so many Oreos that the cookies likely influenced the color. Novak watched as Andy savored that first bite, as if he hadn't eaten anything tasty in years, before trying his own selection.

It must have been a reflection of Andy's expression because it _was_ that good. Even though it was a flavor he'd gotten before, this wasn't the same chocolate ice cream as existed in Serbia. This was decadent - the fudge part of the name must have been playing a role.

After the US Open, Novak would make it a mission to get that exhilarating feeling again.

Sometimes, it seemed it would be easy: Switzerland and chocolate went hand-in-hand, and yes, Swiss chocolate ice cream was delectable. Rich slices of chocolate running through the dairy confection. The smell of cocoa. And yet...no. It seemed too extravagant, too out of his league, a venture into an upper class that he didn't really belong. Much like his career at that point and the general presence of number 1 Roger Federer.

Since the tour had several tournaments in France, there were many attempts in that nation. Richie thought it was weird that Novak was determined on this pursuit but nonetheless suggested Berthillon. Novak suspected it was a clumsy way for Richie to get an extended day trip and a date out of it but went along for the ride. He got raspberry, since the place was known for fruit-based desserts, along with their chocolate. Although the two together were tasty and sweet, it was simply okay. So was the date with Richie, for that matter.

Gael was quite excited about the topic. His preference was Le Bac à Glaces. That first required an explanation of what was a glace, what was a sorbet and how that was the same yet different from ice cream. It wasn't quite ice cream as far as Novak was concerned but he didn't want to disappoint Gael by saying so. It had been a fun excursion and Novak was having a good time but it didn't feel quite right either. So was Gael, for that matter.  


  
Novak was mocked by some for this mission. The Americans were amused by the answer of Baskin Robbins, especially Roddick and Fish. They suggested that mixing other foods, such as cookies, dough, cake or candies, would heighten the experience. Remembering Andy's reaction to the cookies and cream flavor, Novak realized they may have a point and the journey went in a different direction.

  
Andy was more than willing to go along for this ride. He wouldn't always get cookies and cream but Novak preferred it when he did. It wasn't quite the same when that tongue was navigating around bits of cheesecake instead of cookies. No resulting crumbs to look for, not quite the right mood.

So it went from brownie cookie dough ice cream to peanut butter cup without the proper effect. At the US Open the following year, Novak took a bit of a break and went back for the Baskin Robbins. He was alone on this particular visit so nobody there to mock him.

There was something wrong as it tasted more like the ordinary chocolate ice cream he'd always known. Maybe the Americans were right to mock him, as it was just like any other. It wasn't until days later that he realized there were no pieces of chocolate and Andy told him there were two distinct varieties.

Ernie decided to make it his mission to solve Novak's ice cream problem. If Roddick was correct about the mix-in pieces, Ernie felt it was best to go with Ben & Jerry so he delivered several pints that fit the description. The names were weird, such as Half Baked and Phish Food, but those flavors tasted like he was raiding the candy store instead of the ice cream shop.

Andy swiped the container of Mint Chocolate Cookie and settled on the couch as the taste test went on. It was providing quite a distraction for Novak, memories of the first day of this mission returning. As Ernie realized that this just wasn't going to be his day, even with the ice cream delivery, he pouted in the corner.

Maybe it wasn't about pieces of dough or caramel but he wasn't ready to accept this as the answer. Novak ended that day settling for the pint of New York Super Fudge Chunk and Ernie settling by his side.

By the time of the Australian Open, Novak was on a high career-wise. When he won that title, it was the pinnacle. He may have annoyed a few people along the way. Especially a certain Scot who didn't appreciate being told to suck it up after losing in the first round.

The thing that Australia definitely didn't have was the ice cream. Again it was Ernie who tried, thanks to Cold Rock Ice Cream. He chose a mixture of Double Chocolate with Jaffas and Caramellow Koalas. The candy was just fine but Novak found himself picking out the pieces instead of focusing on the ice cream. Score one for the candy supply, not for the ice cream quest.

It was at this point that Novak went in the direction of the extravagant. He was now at that level, having won a Grand Slam title, so maybe he was now worthy of that Swiss Chocolate and everything else that meant.

Somehow, that led him to the Russians. It started with the Davis Cup match and a challenging look from Mischa. He stated that everything went better with vodka and that he'd make a Black Russian to prove it. This was said in the middle of that weekend, a weekend he wasn't even sure he should be there.

Of course from there, the road went to Marat. A Black Russian with a mad Russian sounded much better. Ice cream, vodka, coffee liqueur, and the equally intoxicating Safin - it was overwhelming to the senses. However, he felt the negative effects of that later: the drinks had less and less ice cream. The memories of that night were fuzzy but Novak knew better than to try that combination again.

Another player's girlfriend suggested topping the ice cream with Bailey's Irish Creme. The fact this now involved player's _girlfriends_ should have told him this was getting ridiculous but it didn't matter. Unlike the Black Russian, there was no camouflaging the drink. It was okay but also a step or two backwards.

These were steps that Andy was more than happy to exploit after Novak's early loss to Marat at Wimbledon. Andy told Novak to settle in with some girly drink while watching his match against Richie.

Although neither the drink nor Andy's match sounded enticing, Novak found himself on the couch with a mixture called a Chocolatier that Andy's brother had found on the internet. There may have been drunk dialing in the middle of the match, when it seemed Richie would win without much of a fight. There may have been a drunken apology landing on the voicemail once Andy woke up and got the home crowd electrified. There was certainly more than that because Andy gave a confused look the next time their paths crossed but the alcohol had gotten to him by that point. That was the last time Novak substituted the ice cream quest with a blurry alcohol sampling.

That summer should have been a time to continue the taste test but Novak's heart wasn't into it. Andy was keeping his distance and that bothered Novak. There was a single-minded determination in his friend that was scary, especially when on the other side of the net. Novak would find himself distracted, especially in these instances.

When Novak touched down in New York for the US Open, it re-awakened the pursuit of ice cream. He was anxious to finish unpacking his suitcases and get to the nearest Baskin Robbins, this time with the correct type of chocolate ice cream in mind. Novak tried to ignore the knock on the door, thinking it was a family member, but the pounding got louder and louder.

Finally, he opened the door to find Andy holding two pint-sized containers of Baskin Robbins and two spoons. He apologized for not getting them to make a chocolate fudge container last year. Novak stood there dumbfounded with the ice cream in his hand as Andy entered on his own. He didn't need to see the container to know what other flavor Andy had bought.

He watched Andy cautiously while at the same time removing the lid and taking a bite. He wanted to ask why Andy would do that when he was stopped by a pair of lips on his, whispering he was sorry for not doing anything sooner.

Novak had finally found the perfect ice cream.  
   



End file.
